This invention relates to peach trees and, more specifically, to peach trees referred to as a variety of Prunus persica Batsch.
I discovered this new and unique variety of peach tree as a seedling growing in a row of `John Boy` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,827) in a cultivated area near Aspers, Pa. The tree of this invention produces a fruit of attractive commercial value, ripening after `John Boy` and before `Loring`(unpatented).
This new variety of peach was asexually reproduced by grafting near Aspers, Pa. and such reproduction has shown this new variety to come true in two successive generations. This propagation of the new variety by grafting under standard controlled conditions clearly discloses the continued maintenance of the characteristics described herein which distinguish this new variety from the parent variety and other related varieties of peach trees.